


Seasoning

by Baconfat, Squeemu



Series: the only light we see [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Fix-It, Gen, Luna lives, M/M, Post-Chapter 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/pseuds/Baconfat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: "It's important to allow the pan to warm before we add the ingredients," Ignis told him. "In the meantime, we can prepare the eggs.""Pre...pare them?" Noct said, liked he'd never heard of such a thing before.





	Seasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [series page](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195687) for the proper reading order or to subscribe for updates.

Noct woke up alone the next morning, but he could hear the others downstairs, talking and moving around. Lay in bed for a while, staring at the wall, before he remembered to be relieved that Ignis was already up. The thought of him lying in bed like he couldn't think of anything better to do gave Noct this sick, sad feeling in his stomach. Might be a good idea to go check on him. 

It took a few more minutes, but eventually Noct made himself get out of bed and get dressed, then went down to see what the others were up to. Turned out Dustin and Talcott had gone to an outpost to pick up a few things and came back with a bunch of apples and vegetables and stuff. Now everybody was cleaning and peeling and chopping. 

Ignis wasn't around, though. 

Noct got distracted talking to Prompto and making faces at the vegetables and then sitting and watching Luna help Talcott with the peeling, telling him about the sylleblossoms in Tenebrae and smiling over at Noct while she talked about some special berries they had out there. He ended up doing some dishes, even though it took him forever because he didn't know where anything went.

Eventually Monica shooed him out of the kitchen and he slipped outside before anybody could force him to do anything that involved touching carrots.

He found Ignis just outside, sitting on a bench by the stairs. Noct didn't want to think about how long he must have been sitting there, listening, so he didn't. Just sat down next to him instead.

Ignis turned his face, eyes blank even while his expression was searching. 

"It's me," Noct told him before he could ask. 

Ignis's face cleared, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Noct," he said, sounding satisfied. Maybe he'd been trying to guess who his visitor was. "Is there something you need?"

 _My advisor back_ , he wanted to say, knowing it would hurt and that it wasn't even fair. Ignis was right there. Noct just... he just wanted everything to go back to normal. 

He finally got to see Luna again and the cost was Ignis's eyes. What kind of sick trade-off was that? "Haven't seen you around much," Noct said.

"Ah, yes," Ignis said, a hand finding the head of his cane. "I thought it best if I were not underfoot."

 _Underfoot._ It hurt to hear. "No one else thinks that," Noct told him.

"Perhaps not out loud," Ignis said reasonably, like it was just a fact and not this awful weight sitting in Noct's chest and dragging them all down. "Regardless, I find I prefer knowing I'm not in anyone's way."

"Well, you're not in my way."

Ignis smiled again, a gentle, soft thing that hurt all the worse because it meant he thought Noct was being naive again. "Perhaps not yet."

" _Never_ ," Noct insisted. Ignis wouldn't believe him, but he had to say it anyway.

"Never?" Ignis asked, mouth quirked. "Not even when you're with the Lady Lunafreya?"

Noct rolled his eyes. 

"And how are things going with her?"

Noct wasn't entirely sure what Ignis meant. "She seems to be healing well," he said. "I think she's getting antsy to do something."

Ignis smiled. "That's excellent to hear."

Noct nodded, knowing Ignis couldn't see it. "What about you?" he asked. 

Ignis blinked. It seemed to take him a moment to understand what Noct was asking, but eventually he said, "My eyesight has not yet returned," his tone careful. "Though the discomfort seems to be improving."

Discomfort. Noct wanted to grab him and shake him until he just admitted he was in pain. "It'll get there," Noct told him. "Luna can make it happen."

Ignis hesitated. "She is quite the skilled healer," he finally said. "I have no doubt that if anyone can heal my eyes, it is the Lady Lunafreya."

Ignis didn't believe him. "Ignis—"

"Noct," he interrupted calmly. "I am fine. I may not have my eyesight, but I still have my wits about me. And—"

"—if you're going to try to tell me it was a worthy sacrifice again, I'm going to leave," Noct warned him. 

Ignis smiled faintly. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, lying through his teeth.

"Good."

They sat in silence for another minute before Ignis said, almost tentatively, "My legs could do with a bit of a stretch. If you wouldn't mind accompanying me...?"

Noct stood up. "Sounds good." And it did. It sounded really good. Maybe Ignis would actually let him help, for once. "Where to?"

Ignis stood up too, moving a little slower. "Somewhere we can hear the ocean, perhaps," he suggested.

Noct laughed. "Got it. No hitchhiking to the Disc of Cauthess, then."

"Perhaps not," Ignis agreed, smiling. "At least not today."

"We could always drive there," Noct suggested. 

"A fine idea," Ignis said, "so long as you are prepared to do the driving."

Noct laughed. "I think I can handle that. Can't be that far, can it?"

"You'd have to check the map," Ignis said, playing innocent. "But likely far enough I'm not sure you could make it without falling asleep at the wheel."

"So what, like, twenty minutes?"

Ignis laughed. "I think I'd prefer a short walk through the trees to an even shorter drive _into_ them." He gestured, gripping his cane. "Shall we, then?"

"Let's," Noct said, going along with the overly formal conversation. He touched Ignis's arm. "Thought we could head to the cliff."

"Not afraid I'll fall over?" Ignis asked lightly.

Noct blinked. He hadn't even thought about it. "There's a fence," he pointed out.

"Prompto had expressed some concern," Ignis said.

Noct laughed. "Did he think you would hop over the fence?"

"I didn't question him that closely," Ignis admitted. 

"Well, Prompto can't warp you to safety," Noct shrugged. "We'll be fine."

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ignis finally said, "The Marshal should be arriving by the end of the week."

"It'll be good to see him," Noct said.

"Indeed. I have hope he'll be able to provide us with a report. The Cape has provided us with excellent shelter, but I'm afraid it's sheltering us from all but the official news broadcast by the empire."

"Been listening to the radio a lot?" 

"Not much else to do with my time," Ignis admitted. "For some reason, Gladio has been reluctant to train with me again—"

"I didn't stop him," Noct muttered.

"—so soon after our last session," Ignis clarified. "And Monica has granted me access to her kitchen, but it is rather difficult to locate the utensils I require." 

"And you don't want to ask for help," Noct guessed.

Ignis cleared his throat. "I suppose that's part of it," he admitted. "And—"

Noct waited.

"—it's a trifle embarrassing to go rooting through the cupboards, not knowing who may be watching."

Noct didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what to do about it, either, except pray that Luna could fix his eyes soon. "I could help, you know."

Ignis made a sound like he'd been wounded. 

"I thought you wanted my help," Noct protested. "We could make breakfast together, like old times."

Ignis laughed. "Old times? I can't recall you ever being eager to help."

"I stirred the stock," Noct pointed out. "And—chopped some vegetables."

"That you didn't eat."

"Did you really think I would eat them?"

Ignis laughed. "I thought perhaps the triumph of overcoming your foe in battle might increase your appetite."

Noct rolled his eyes, grinning. He was almost glad Ignis couldn't see his expression. "They didn't put up much of a fight."

"Then you must not have been chopping onions."

"I guess you thought that was beyond my skill level."

"Or perhaps I simply didn't want to see you cry so early in the morning."

"Ouch!" Noct laughed. "I take it back, I don't want to help you make breakfast after all."

"Then that settles that."

Ugh. Ignis. "Oh no you don't," Noct warned him. 

"I bet your pardon?" Ignis asked, like he had no idea what Noct was talking about.

"I'm not letting you get away with that," Noct told him. "We're chopping vegetables tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

Ignis stopped walking, and started laughing, hard enough he had to catch his breath afterwards. "If you insist," he said finally. 

"I do," Noct said firmly. "That's an order."

Ignis was smiling. "Then I suppose I must obey."

"Breakfast for two," Noct told him. "The others can fend for themselves."

"Afraid to cook for an audience?" 

"I don't want to get up _that_ early," Noct said. And Ignis had been sleeping in, too. He probably needed it, but... it just felt wrong. Ignis had never been good at staying in bed. He'd never really been good at sitting still, either, but he'd been doing that a lot lately, too.

"Hmm, a breakfast for two," Ignis mused. "Perhaps we could extend our walk and make our way down to the market truck once we've finished."

"Sure thing," Noct promised. "Mind if we take the long way?" It wasn't like they _had_ to keep walking along the edge of the cape, but... Ignis was actually letting him _help_. And it felt like they hadn't talked much since they got back from Altissia. Every time Noct walked into a room, it seemed like Ignis slipped out of it. Noct didn't know how he did it, and didn't want to think about why. "What are we having?"

"I was considering a simple croque madame," Ignis said, "but perhaps we should start with the basics. How comfortable are you flipping eggs?"

"Flipping?" Noct protested, letting the whine creep into his tone. "You didn't say I'd have to flip anything."

"Perhaps a scramble, then," Ignis amended, and Noct grinned. 

—

The next morning — _late_ morning, of course — Ignis followed Noct downstairs to the kitchen, doing his best to ignore the insistent inner voice urging him to keep up. Missing a step and tumbling down the stairs would do him more harm than good. Worse, it could do Noct harm, and so he took his time, feeling for each step before trusting it to his weight. 

Noct was waiting for him in the kitchen. "What're we making?"

"Scrambled eggs," Ignis informed him, "with toast and butter."

"Sounds good," Noct said, seeming perfectly sincere despite the rather lacklustre menu.

There was a brief moment of silence until Ignis realized Noct was likely waiting for instructions. "Begin by taking out the carton of eggs," Ignis told him. 

"Uh," Noct said after a moment's hesitation. "Sure."

Ignis frowned. Had he somehow misinterpreted Noct's orders that they cook breakfast together? Or perhaps, "Do we have an audience?"

"Just us," Noct confirmed, followed by the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing. A soft thud. "Okay. The eggs are on the counter by the stove."

Ignis blinked. Was Noct expecting _him_ to make breakfast?

...of course he was. Ignis felt rather foolish for ever having assumed otherwise. "Very well. If I accidentally smash the carton, the blame is resting squarely on your head, though."

Noct laughed easily. He sounded... rather closer than Ignis had expected. "And the eggs will be resting all over your hands."

Ignis sighed. "I suppose we can always purchase more from the market." Noct had placed the eggs down somewhere behind him and to the left. Ignis made his way in that direction, keeping a clumsy hand extended to help him find the edge of the counter. He groped awkwardly, taking comfort in the knowledge that if he were going to look an idiot, at least the damage was limited to an audience of one, even if that audience member happened to be the King of Lucis.

"Uh, to your — more to your right," Noct told him. "And back."

Ignis's hand found the carton. He felt along its edges—Noct had placed it parallel to the counter. Having discovered that, he continued feeling the space around it, trying to find the stove. After a second he paused. "None of the burners are on?" 

A startled pause. "No."

"Good." He managed not to say what a shame it would be to burn any _more_ of his flesh. For some reason, the others seemed offended whenever he mentioned his own injuries. 

Ignis located the edge of the stove, finally, and each of its four burners. The dials were along the rear panel, and the oven door was easily identified. "Do you happen to know where the pots and pans might be found?"

"Uh," Noct said. "They're, uh." A long pause, followed by the sound of cupboard doors being opened and closed. Ignis had lost count of the number he tried before Noct said with some satisfaction, "Found 'em."

Ignis should have paid closer attention. "If you could guide me," he began, and still found himself startled when Noct's hand touched his arm, guiding him to the right. 

"This way," Noct said, too late to give any warning. 

Ignis didn't have the heart to tell him he'd been expecting verbal instructions. 

"Here," he tugged Ignis's hand down. 

The door to the cupboard was already open. There appeared to be at least two shelves, considering Ignis had not yet crouched all the way to the floor. "Thank you, Noct," he said, and was slightly relieved when Noct took the signal to release his hand. Ignis took the opportunity to investigate what else was stored in this particular cupboard: pots and pans in an assortment of sizes, as well as two casserole dishes and the complementary lids. Ignis was pleased to discover that they were all of good quality, at least as well as he could discern. They had a good weight to them, the handles easy to grip. 

"Looking for anything in particular?" Noct asked.

Ignis blinked. Was he taking too long? "Just determining my options," he said, keeping his voice light.

"Oh," Noct said. "Well, there are a lot."

Ignis smiled faintly. He didn't correct him. "Indeed. For scrambled eggs, I typically use a small-to-medium sized pan with shallow sides," he said. "A frying pan, as it were."

He could almost hear Noct roll his eyes. "Sure." 

Ignis attempted to locate the pan in question, doing his best to estimate the size with his hands.

"So what's the difference between that and a skillet?"

"An excellent question," Ignis said. He cleared his throat, continuing to grope his way through the cupboard. "The term skillet and frying pan are used interchangeably. A _sauté pan_ , on the other hand, is a completely different beast. The sauté pan has perfectly straight sides and a larger cooking area to better sear meat, or perhaps reduce a sauce. The frying pan, on the other hand, has sloped sides, which reduces the available cooking area, but increases one's freedom of movement, which can be quite helpful when scrambling eggs, for example."

Noct let out a quiet breath. "So you're looking for a pan with sloped sides," he said, amused. "Got it."

"Precisely." Ignis found what seemed to be an acceptable pan and pulled it out. "Does this meet the description?"

Noct laughed. "Looks good to me."

"The royal seal of approval," Ignis smiled.

He stood up, reaching for the edge of the counter, and lightly ran his fingertips along the surface until he found the stove. He rather hoped the effect was one of a man simply allowing his fingers to rest on the furniture, instead of a blind man clumsily groping his way around the house.

He turned the knob he hoped corresponded to correct burner and held a hand above it, checking for warmth. After a few seconds, he pulled away, satisfied. Felt for the pan he'd left on the counter, and —

"Whoa!" Noct yelped, grabbing his hand. " _Ignis_ ," he scolded, "watch out! The burner's right there!"

Ignis felt his face warm. "Apologies." A number of excuses leapt to mind and he ignored all of them. Still, he had to know. "Was I really so close?"

"Just —" Noct muttered, "here," and grabbed his hand, placing it over the handle. "You could have burned yourself."

Ignis resisted the urge to apologize again. It took some adjusting before he found the right place for the pan, but eventually he managed to center it properly. "It's important to allow the pan to warm before we add the ingredients. In the meantime, we can prepare the eggs."

"Pre...pare them?" Noct said, liked he'd never heard of such a thing before. 

"Indeed. It's standard to beat the eggs with a touch of milk or cream."

"If you say so," he said doubtfully.

"It lightens the mixture," Ignis told him. "This is also the step at which I add the spices, if any are to be used."

"Like what?" Noct asked warily.

"Thyme and dill," Ignis said, "or perhaps some sweet peppers." Ignis had managed to convince Noct some time ago that all peppers were spices, and therefore couldn't possibly be vegetables. He lived in fear of the day the terrible truth would be uncovered. "I've used garlic and basil to great effect."

"Right," he said doubtfully. "I don't think Monica has those."

It seemed impossible she didn't, but Ignis let it go. One thing at a time. Salt and pepper could be added at the table, and he suspected that scrambling the eggs would be difficult enough without the addition of extra steps. "We'll need a bowl to mix the milk and eggs."

"A bowl," Noct repeated. "Right. Uh. Those are..." Some rustling, the opening and closing of cupboards again. "Over here," he called.

Ignis followed the sound of his voice. They were in a cupboard above the counter, this time, on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Thank you, Noctis. One should suffice."

"Got it," Noct told him, bringing it over. He put it down next to Ignis's hand, close enough he could feel the vibration when Noct placed it on the counter. 

Ignis briefly considered asking Noct to crack the eggs, but rejected the notion almost immediately. He wanted to learn to cook again himself, regardless, and what better time to practice than now, with no one watching? He felt for where he'd left the carton of eggs and found them with minimal effort.

Excellent. His spatial memory seemed to be improving. 

He removed four eggs and cracked them each into the bowl, trusting Noctis to inform him if he missed. Unfortunately, he had failed to plan for the egg _shells_. "Do you by chance know where the garbage can be found," he asked reluctantly, holding the shells carefully in his hand.

"Crap. Give me — there it is," Noct said, opening yet another cupboard door. Did they leave nothing out and in the open? "Okay, it's, uh, behind you. And to the left." Ignis obediently followed his instructions. "Sorry! The right." He changed direction. "Yep, keep going. Okay, you're right over it, go ahead."

Ignis let the shells fall with some misgiving, but from the sound of things, Noct had not led him astray. "The sink?" Ignis asked, regretting that he had not taken the time to learn the lay of the kitchen before starting this endeavour. In his defense, he'd expected to be a far less active participant in the proceedings.

Noct's hand wrapped around his arm again, gently leading him to the sink. The sound of water, and Ignis held his hands out, rinsing them off. "Thank you," he said, somewhat wearily.

"Sure thing," Noct said easily, as though this were in no way a dull and demeaning use of his time.

It seemed almost an intolerable chore, to ask for more aid. Rather than ask, Ignis reached out for the refrigerator and was relieved to find that he'd accurately remembered its positioning. Surely the milk was inside and easily accessible. He checked the door, first. After a minute of patting its contents, he finally found what he was looking for.

Noct had not said a word. Ignis found himself distressingly grateful.

And now he had to find the bowl again, ideally without knocking it over. Every action seemed to take an eternity. Ignis could only imagine how unbearable this must be for Noct, if he himself found it nigh intolerable. He realized as he uncapped the lid that he had no way of judging the amount of milk he would pour. A measuring cup would not be terribly helpful. He would simply have to do his best.

"Noct," he said finally. "If you could watch."

Silence. Ignis desperately wished he could see his expression. 

"Noctis?"

"Oh," Noct said, startled. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm watching."

Ignis took a steadying breath, refusing to acknowledge the shame burning in his chest. "The hope is to only pour in a small amount of milk," he said. "I've not yet worked out how to properly gauge volume in my current condition."

"Right," Noct said, stiff and stilted. There seemed to be no question he was regretting his offer to help now.

Nothing to do but continue. The reward of breakfast could hardly make up for his wasted time, but it was better than nothing. Ignis carefully poured the milk, attempting to feel the flow of it through the container and judge its speed. 

"Stop," Noct said at the same time Ignis moved the container upright again. "Looks good to me."

A small comfort. "And the silverware drawer," he asked wearily.

"Uh," Noct said, "we haven't cooked the eggs yet."

Ignis blinked in surprise. It took him a moment to understand Noct's confusion. "I require a fork to beat the eggs," he said.

"I knew that," Noct said sullenly, but Ignis could hear the scrap of good humor underlying his words. " _And_ I actually know where they keep the forks."

A fork found its way into Ignis's hand. Ignis mixed the eggs, doing his best to avoid splashing them out of the bowl. "Do these look frothy to you?" he asked after a minute.

"Um..." Noct said, "...I guess?"

"Bubbly," Ignis clarified. He'd lost his dignity long ago. "Light. Effervescent, if you will."

"I won't," Noct said firmly, but Ignis could hear the grin in his voice. He leaned in, close enough Ignis could feel his warmth, one hand on Ignis's arm. Ignis swallowed. "Yeah, there's bubbles in there all right."

Ignis couldn't tell if the heat on his face was Noct's or his own. "Good," he said, breathless. He couldn't tell how close Noctis was, either, or how to avoid touching him by accident. "Excellent," he repeated. "Into the frying pan, then."

"And out of the fire," Noct said, a grin in his voice.

His hand was still on Ignis's arm, an anchor holding him firmly in place.

"And hopefully into our mouths," Ignis said, trying for light-hearted humor.

"Hell yeah," Noct grinned, removing his hand and finally freeing Ignis.

"A spot of butter or oil should be added to the pan," Ignis told him, "to prevent the eggs from sticking." 

"Butter," Noct repeated dutifully. "Got it," and the sound of the refrigerator opening. The cool air moved over Ignis's skin as Noct rooted through the fridge. "How much?"

"A small slice," Ignis said. "May as well leave it out for the toast."

"Right."

Ignis waited for Noct to announce that he'd added the butter and then gave it some time to melt before he carefully poured in the eggs. "Allow the eggs to cook for a few moments before stirring them," he informed Noct.

"Uh, you want _me_ to stir them?" Noct asked doubtfully.

"It seems wise," Ignis informed. 

"You've gotta learn how to do it sometime, Specs," Noct said, in a particular tone of voice that Ignis associated with crossed arms and a stubborn expression. 

Ignis allowed himself a faint smile. "Indeed. If you could hand me a spatula."

Noct did.

Ignis used the spatula to feel for the edges of the pan before he began pushing the eggs slowly across the surface. After a while, he found there was a certain resistance that had not been there before. Perhaps, if given enough time and practice, he would be able to tell when they were done simply by feel. It was a comforting thought.

"Noct," he said, "if you could be so kind as to tell me when the eggs appear to be done."

"How do I know?"

Had he never looked at his scrambled eggs before? "There should be no sign of liquid left," Ignis told him. "Or, more simply, they're done when they look appetizing."

"Huh." Noct was quiet for awhile, and Ignis imagined him watching the eggs, his eyes heavy, boredom and sleep reaching out to claim him. 

"The eggs," Ignis reminded him gently.

"Huh? Right." 

Ignis's mouth quirked. He might not be able to see, but he still knew his prince. An even more comforting thought. 

"Think they're done," Noct yawned. 

"Excellent," Ignis approved. "Perhaps you could provide us with two plates."

Some clattering, and two plates hit the counter by the stove.

"Would you care to butter the bread or plate the eggs?" Ignis asked him.

Noct hesitated, long enough Ignis began to suspect he was attempting to weigh the pros and cons of both. "I'll plate the eggs," he said finally.

Noct helped him find the bread, then moved his hand to where he'd placed the butter. All in all, the process went surprisingly smoothly, and Ignis managed to put the bread onto the skillet with minimal messes or burned fingers. He was feeling quite pleased with himself by the time breakfast was ready to be eaten.

"I'm starving," Noct groaned, leading Ignis to the table, each of them carrying a full plate.

Ignis was surprised to discover he was quite hungry himself. He took a seat, feeling for his fork and the edges of the plate. "Let's dig in then, shall we?"

"Oh yeah," Noct said enthusiastically, his fork clinking against his plate. "Mhmm," he said approvingly, food distinctly still in his mouth. "This is what I'm talking about."

Ignis took a bite himself. It was surprisingly good for such an uncomplicated meal. "I must thank you for your help," he said. "Your aid was most invaluable."

Noct swallowed. "It was fun," he said simply.

Ignis's eyebrows arched of their own accord. "Fun," he repeated.

"Yeah," Noct said, surprising him. "And I still got to sleep in."

"A key factor, no doubt," he said dryly. "Along with the freshly cooked breakfast."

"Forgot how good it is," Noct said. "You used to make me this all the time back in middle school."

Ignis swallowed. "I did, didn't I."

"Every morning," Noct told him. 

"The first breakfast item I felt confident in making."

Noct laughed. "And the only one I wanted to eat."

Ignis cleared his throat. "And now you may cook it for yourself whenever you want."

"Oh no you don't," Noct warned. A pause. "I'm threatening you with my fork, by the way."

Ignis laughed, loud and sudden enough he nearly startled himself. "Oh dear," he said. "You have me at a disadvantage. Rather cruel to aim a deadly weapon at a blind man, don't you think?"

"You threatened me first!" Noct protested. "You said you weren't going to make me breakfast anymore."

Ignis couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I was simply suggesting you would be capable of fending for yourself, now."

"And you're capable of fending for both of us."

Ignis opened his mouth, ready to argue, before he realized that perhaps Noct had a point. He wasn't entirely useless. Given enough time, he felt confident he'd be able to make scrambled eggs without aid. Perhaps even _croque madame_. "Not yet," Ignis said seriously. "Not on my own, at any rate."

"So what you're saying," Noct translated, rather loosely, "is that you want to do this again. Tomorrow."

Ignis cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. "I —"

"Just say yes, Iggy," Noct told him.

Ignis felt the old nickname stick in his throat before making its way down to flutter against his chest. "Of course, Highness," he said, because there was nothing else he could say. "I would enjoy that very much."

Noct was quiet for long enough Ignis worried he had offended him somehow. "So what do you want to make?"

Ignis thought about it. "Perhaps macaroni and cheese," he said finally. "A bit unorthodox for a breakfast item, but —"

"Nice," Noct said approvingly. "Old school."

"Back to the basics," Ignis agreed. He would learn to cook again, starting with the dishes he'd first learnt: Noct's old favourites.


End file.
